Prêt à tout
by Goupix67
Summary: "Mois de juillet. Une petite ruelle piétonne, le silence y régnait. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel d'un bleu marine pur. Vacances, repos, bronzage, tant de choses que les vacanciers souhaitaient... Avec l'amour, bien sûr. Et c'est cet amour qui guetta un jeune homme, insouciant, n'y pensant même pas, lors de cette soirée. Soirée qui changera sa vie."


**Bonjour à tous mes p'tits loups !**

 **Voici une SongFic sur la musique "Prêt à tout" de Mr Yéyé ! ATTENTION POUR LES AMATEURS DE MR YEYE : pour écrire cette FanFiction, j'ai pris le premier sens de la chanson, donc c'est, ici, une vraie chanson d'amour niaise.**

 ** _J'ai coupé quelques vers de la chanson à la petite étoile *, pour que le sens de l'histoire soit inchangé._**

 **Pour les néophytes, je vous conseille vivement d'écouter cette musique avant/pendant la lecture, pour qu'elle soit plus ludique ! J'espère que cela vous plaira ! (Les paroles de la musique sont en gras.)**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: Les personnages de SLG ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet. Les paroles appartiennent à Mr Yéyé.**

 **Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Prêt à tout

 _Paris, 19h00. Un bel été, en plein mois de juillet. Une petite ruelle piétonne. Le silence y régnait, malgré quelques piaillements d'oiseaux célébrant la belle saison. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel d'un bleu marine pur. Vacances, repos, bronzage... Tant de choses que les vacanciers souhaitaient..._

 _Avec l'amour, bien sûr._

 _Et c'est cet amour qui guetta un jeune homme, insouciant, n'y pensant même pas, lors de cette soirée. Soirée qui changera sa vie._

 _Il rentrait d'un apéro fait entre amis, au cours duquel ils avaient eu la bonne idée de se poser des devinettes, et de recevoir un gage en contre partie._

 _Très cliché, certes, mais amusant. Et, comme vous vous en doutez certainement, le garçon sorti du bâtiment en avait reçu un, de gage. Porter un costume Panda. Pff, quelle idée puérile de ses potes... En plus, il faisait trop chaud pour porter un costume, en plus un pyjama... Mais, au plus profond de lui, il avait tout de même trouvé cette idée plutôt marrante. Même s'il devait maintenant se promener en guettant le moindre passant pour aller se cacher, de honte que quelqu'un le surprenne avec cette tenue ridicule blanche et noire._ _Il transpirait tellement là-dedans, il sentait ses joues rougir sous la chaleur._

 _Il avançait donc, plutôt rapidement, pour rentrer le plus vite possible chez lui. Mais il ne savait pas que quelque chose le retiendrait, pour toute sa vie. Quelque chose le marquerait au fond de lui._

 _Enfin, quelqu'un._

 _Cet homme-Panda continuait son chemin, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Il tourna plusieurs ruelles, et était à quelques mètres de son appart, où il vivait en collocation avec son frère jumeau._

 _Une ruelle perpendiculaire à son immeuble se dessinait à 5 mètres, et c'est là que cela se déroula. Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers cette ruelle, par habitude. Il n'aurait, peut-être, jamais dû ce jour-là._

 _Une ombre. Sombre. Au fond de la rue. Posture nonchalante. Tenue entièrement de noir. Une main dans la poche, l'autre à la bouche. Cigarette entre deux doigts. Mince filet de fumée s'échappant de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Chemise à moitié déboutonnée. Barbe mal rasée. Lunettes de soleil. Cheveux en bataille. Rictus. Méprisant. Séduisant._

 _L'homme-Panda eut un mouvement de recul en voyant cette personne se détachant de la semi-pénombre, lui faisant tout d'abord peur, puis se méfiant d'elle._ _Et, la honte arriva un peu, puisqu'elle l'avait vue dans sa tenue ridicule._

 _Mais le jeune avait également sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, lorsqu'il vit les yeux de l'ombre, lorsqu'elle retira ses lunettes._

 _Un œil bleu, azur. Semblable au sien._

 _L'autre œil rouge rubis. Flamme. Terreur._

 _"Bonsoir. Tu m'veux quelque chose, gamin ?"_

Cette phrase résonnait encore dans la tête du Panda, 8 ans après. Il avait les larmes aux yeux à chaque fois qu'il y repensait. Comment avait-il été possible qu'ils se soient vus, à cet instant précis, au même endroit ? Il en frissonnait de plaisir. Chaque jour il remerciait la vie de lui avoir fait un tel cadeau que cette rencontre inattendue.

D'ailleurs, il aimait bien chanter en guise de remerciement. Un autre don que la nature lui avait procuré, alors il en profitait. Il mit donc la musique en route dans sa chambre, des images plein la tête.

 **On s'est rencontrés complètement par hasard**

 **Dès lors s'est ancré loin en moi ton regard**

 **Une forte chaleur a envahi mon corps**

 **Mon âme et mon cœur se recouvrent d'or**

Il frissonnait tandis que sa voix envahissait totalement sa chambre, les yeux clos pour mieux se concentrer sur le chant, les images lui revenant en tête.

 _"Euh... N-Non, merci Monsieur..."_

 _La voix rauque de l'homme en face de lui l'avait effrayé et surpris. Il voulait partir, cette homme aux yeux hétérochromes l'effrayait, il avait des allures de... Psychopathe ? Surtout que ses yeux n'arrangeaient pas cette impression._

 _Il commençait à reculer, mais l'homme avançait. C'était un cercle vicieux, il était comme dans l'emprise de cette personne étrange. Étrangement envoûtante. Le corps du jeune était devenu plus chaud, ses mains tremblaient, ses joues étaient encore plus rouges qu'avant. Il dut abaisser la capuche du pyjama pour ne pas étouffer de chaud, ce qui fit ricaner l'autre, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Les battements cardiaques du pseudo Panda se répercutaient dans son crâne et se faisaient extrêmement rapides. Sa respiration s'accélérait. Il observait avec insistance le regard bicolore s'offrant à lui et les lèvres gercées et sauvages de l'homme en noir._

 _Homme qui ne se trouvait plus qu'à un mètre du jeune._

 _"Tu en es sûr, gamin ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien... Viens donc chez moi !"_

 _Aller chez lui ?! Pas question, criait la raison de l'homme-Panda. Il ne savait même pas qui était ce mec. Mais il savait que l'inconnu ne lui était pas égal._

 _"- Je... Je vais bien... Je vais juste rentrer..._

 _\- Ça m'étonnerait."_

 **Depuis je ne fais plus que penser à toi**

 **J'ai peur de ne plus te serrer dans mes bras**

 _"- Q-Quoi ?_

 _\- Tu ne rentreras pas chez toi. Je le lis dans tes yeux."_

 _Par le plus grand des diables, quel était donc cet homme ?! Et surtout, comment savait-il que le jeune homme se serait enfui et serait allé au parc ? Pouvait-il vraiment lire dans les pensées ? Il n'en savait rien, tout ce qu'il savait, là, sur le moment, c'est que cet homme en face de lui l'intéressait énormément, le troublait... Le séduisait, lui plaisait... L'excitait._

 _Était homosexuel, il avait immédiatement été charmé par cette personne maléfique, avec ce côté rebel que sa posture-même dégageait. Il tremblait rien qu'en voyant l'homme s'approcher encore de lui. Les bras tendus vers lui._

 _"Allez, calme toi gamin."_

Il serrait ses propres bras autour de lui, comme pour ressentir à nouveau cette première étreinte de l'homme en noir autour de son corps, ce câlin protecteur et chaleureux... Ce câlin amoureux.

 **Je suis prêt à tout pour toi**

 **Même plonger dans les flammes, même violer la loi**

 **Je suis prêt à tout pour toi**

 **Échanger mon cœur contre celui de ton choix, pour toi...**

Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait pour lui... Il pourrait vaincre toutes ses peurs, braver tous les dangers, juste pour lui...

Il entendit quelqu'un marcher dans l'appartement, mais continua de chanter, plongé dans les sensations de ses souvenirs passés.

 ***Pour toi j'oublierai mon passé, mon futur**

 **Et je maquillerai jusqu'à ma vraie nature**

 **Depuis je ne fais que penser à tes yeux,**

 **Ton si beau visage, ton sourire, tes cheveux**

 _Ses bras se serraient autour de son pyjama, il n'avait bizarrement plus chaud. Il ne sentait plus rien, à part son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine. Le corps de l'autre homme était fort, musclé. Il sentait l'eau de Cologne et le tabac ; odeur très masculine, sans déplaire au jeune._

 _"On dirait que je vais te bouffer... Détends toi..."_

 _Le garçon essaya de se relâcher quelques instants et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la veste de costume noire de l'inconnu._

 _Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se laissait faire, pourquoi il était dans les bras de cet homme étrange, pourquoi son corps entier lui criait de lui dire quelque chose, avec la parole ou avec son propre corps._

 _Il ferma alors les yeux. Inspira un bon coup. Il se détacha des bras de l'homme en noir. Fixa ses yeux exceptionnels. Son visage incroyablement sexy. Ses cheveux en bataille._

 _"Je ne sais qui vous êtes, Monsieur, mais je crois... Je crois que j'ai des sentiments forts à votre égard."_

Il avait prononcé ces mêmes paroles entre deux strophes de la chanson, d'une voix assez forte, complètement absorbé par cette rencontre recréée dans ses souvenirs. Mais il ne s'était pas aperçu que la porte de sa chambre s'était ouverte.

 **Je suis prêt à tout pour toi**

 **Même plonger dans les flammes, même violer la loi**

 **Je suis prêt à tout pour toi**

 **Échanger mon cœur contre celui de ton choix, pour toi...**

 _"Hé bien, gamin, cela ne m'étonne pas. C'est dans ma nature. Et puis... Je te connais."_

 _Le connaître ? Il ne comprenait pas. Pour le jeune garçon, il était une personne inconnue..._

 _"- Me connaître ?, demanda-t-il, les joues rougies par la gêne._

 _\- Oui. Je suis... Ton frère."_

 _Son... Frère ?! Il avait déjà un frère jumeau, alors... Alors... Alors il avait peut-être raison. En fait, maintenant qu'il le disait, le faux Panda remarqua quelques ressemblances entre sa propre personne et cet homme en face de lui. Même nez, même bouche, même forme d'yeux. Même taille. Étrange._

 _"Nous étions des triplés. Je suis parti plus tôt de la maison familiale que toi et ton frère nos parents et notre frère m'avaient toujours caché... Je suis d'une nature... Violente on va dire... Et puis, on m'a pas mal rejeté à cause de mes yeux..."_

 _Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors, cet inconnu total à ses yeux serait vraiment son frère ?! Et en plus il ressentait des sentiments amoureux envers lui... Il était vraiment dans la merde. Et il était complètement perdu._

 _"Ne t'inquiète pas, gamin. On peut s'aimer. Après tout, on n'a qu'un seul véritable coup de foudre dans sa vie, non ?"_

Il ouvrit brusquement ses yeux en entendant une voix le tirer de ses souvenirs. La musique s'était arrêtée, et il découvrit la personne de ses souvenirs et rêves adossée contre l'encadrement de sa porte. L'homme de ses désirs. Son frère. Il venait de prononcer à nouveau ces paroles, vieilles maintenant d'il y a huit ans.

"- Encore en train de repenser au passé, gamin ?

\- J'ai bien le droit non ? C'est grâce à toi que je suis devenu ce que je suis actuellement. Un mignon petit Panda."

Il sourit à son acolyte en remontant la capuche de Panda sur sa tête. Ce pyjama... Il ne l'avait plus quitté depuis ce soir là. C'était son habit-emblème. Il lui permettait de se souvenir à jamais de cette rencontre, de cet amour...

"Alors Panda, tu es vraiment prêt à tout pour moi ? J't'ai entendu chanter." Ledit Panda rougit, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'une autre personne était présente dans l'appartement. Il baissa son regard au sol pendant une fraction de seconde, avant de reprendre confiance. Il avait chanté cela, alors cela devait être vrai...

"Oui. Je ferais tout pour toi, mon premier et puissant amour."

"Après tout, on n'a qu'un seul véritable coup de foudre dans sa vie, n'est-ce pas, Patron ?"

* * *

 **Alors ? Reviews ? Donnez-moi vos avis ici ou sur mon Twitter à Goupix67 !**

 **Merci encore d'avoir lu, et vive les Space Cowboys !**

 **LA BISE**


End file.
